kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts coded
Kingdom Hearts coded is a game in the Kingdom Hearts series that was released on the mobile phone as a puzzle game using 3D backgrounds. It is an installment in the best-selling Kingdom Hearts series that focuses on King Mickey. The game was announced at the 2007 Tokyo Game Show. Currently, the title is only available for a Japanese release, though Square Enix has plans for releases in other territories. Kingdom Hearts coded has been confirmed to be released on the Panasonic phone - the Docomo Prime Series-P-01A. The game will be released in downloadable "Episodes" that will come out throughout the year. Story The story starts after the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Jiminy Cricket returned to Disney Castle to organize his journal. While he arranged his records, his eyes fell upon a page with a mysterious message. "We must return to free them from their torment". However, no matter how hard Jiminy tried to recall the source of the text, he couldn't remember. So the King digitized the contents of the journal and started an investigation. Within the world traced from the contents of Jiminy's Journal, a boy had awoken on Destiny Islands. It was the beginning of a new quest for a virtual Sora. Episode 1 June 3, 2009 The first episode takes place on Destiny Islands. Sora helps out Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka around the island while trying to figure out why there are mysterious blocks all over the island. As he is trying to find out, he ends up meeting a figure in a black cloak, who creates a keyhole. Sora goes through the keyhole and fights Darkside, which rids Destiny Islands of the blocks, but ending up getting caught in the darkness consuming the island (in this area, reminiscent of the first game). A new message, "Their torment has been lessened" appears in the journal and the crew in Disney Castle see a scene with Riku meeting with a cloaked figure before disappearing into a black portal. Episode 2 July 8, 2009 The second episode is in Traverse Town. Sora wakes up there after the events in Destiny Island and decides to help out Cid by searching the town for Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Each of them has found a mysterious fragment. After finding them all, Sora realizes they are shaped like a keyhole. The black cloaked figure appears again (after a silent appearance earlier, where Sora wonders if he is creating the blocks, or bugs) giving Sora the last fragment. This fragment becomes a keyhole and Sora then fights Guard Armor. The message "Their torment has been lessened" appears once again and a scene is shown, from the first game, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy first meet. The scene shifts to show Pluto in the background running into a black portal. Being the second scene shown to them, and a scene they don't remember, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy are confused, and soon Heartless show up in the room and Mickey defeats them, but him and the others are trapped in the room. Episode 3 August 5, 2009 The third episode is in Wonderland. They are still trapped in the library in Disney Castle, and a new message appears saying "No doors are barred to those who heal?". In the journal, Sora runs into Alice and helps her out by exploring Wonderland and finding Memory Words to restore hers and others' memories. He restores Alice's memories and finds out the keyhole is in the Queen of Hearts' castle. He beats Trickmaster, and returns to see the the black cloaked figure, and both end up in the real world in Disney Castle. Episode 4 October 16, 2009 The fourth episode takes place in Olympus Coliseum. It is revealed the black cloaked figure is the journal taking on the form of Riku, and that Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy weren't in the real world any longer and now in the journal which is why Heartless are present and the doors have been locked. Chip and Dale are in the real world trying to communicate with them but are unsuccessful. Sora goes to Olympus Coliseum and fights with Cloud and Hercules. At the conclusion of the episode Pete can be seen standing in front of Sora. Episode 5 October 16, 2009 The fifth episode will take place in Agrabah. Pete is revealed to be from the real world, and has taken Sora to Agrabah. There, Sora tries to stop Jafar, who uses a fake lamp to manipulate time. At the Cave of Wonders, Sora fights and stops Jafar, even after a battle behind the keyhole in this world. After Jafar is beaten, Maleficent appears and destroys Sora's Keyblade, saying "This is our world, you know" and summoning Shadows. After the events of an episode are over, the player can buy new items for Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Any more plot details after this are currently kept under lock and key by Square Enix. Gameplay Gameplay will use red and black blocks floating in mid-air. These blocks will be used to solve puzzles and reach higher ground. A debugging mode is also featured. In this mode, you remove the blocks, to progress to enemies. There will also be times when you just fight opponents like in Olympus Coliseum. There will be times when Sora fights alongside other characters like Hercules and Cloud in the Olympus Coliseum episode. Main Characters *Sora *Mickey Mouse *Riku *Kairi *Donald *Goofy *Jiminy Cricket *Pluto *Unknown Black Cloaked Figure Worlds *Disney Castle *Destiny Islands *Traverse Town *Wonderland *Olympus Coliseum *Agrabah Video _yEUD0SfPAM Kingdom Hearts Coded DKS3713 trailer Gallery File:CodedChar.png|Characters in Kingdom Hearts coded Image:The_"New_Unknown".png|Screenshot of Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and a Black Cloaked figure. Image:KHcodedjournal.jpg|Message left in Jiminy's Journal Image:imgKHC.jpg|A screenshot of real game play Image:Wonderland in Kingdom Hearts Coded.jpg|Wonderland in Kingdom Hearts coded File:Coded_episode_4.jpg|Scan from Famitsu featuring Olympus Coliseum Trivia * The DKS3713 Trailer revealed the game will feature a figure in a black coat in Traverse Town, as well as in Disney Castle. Whether this may connect events to Organization XIII or Castle Oblivion (as the mysterious message in Jiminy's Journal is in the same volume the message for Naminé is written) has yet to be revealed. * Cid, Cloud, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and the Moogles are the only Final Fantasy characters confirmed to appear in the game thus far. * In an interview, Tetsuya Nomura claimed that "at the moment, coded does not have any connections with 358/2 Days, but Birth By Sleep is deeply linked." External Links Official JP website de:Kingdom Hearts: Coded Category: Games Category:Kingdom Hearts coded